El Jedi caminando por el lado oscuro
by NightFury91
Summary: Despues del ataque del gran almirante Thrawn en Atollon, la fuerza rebelde se vio en la necesidad de buscar otra base. En el transcurso muchas aventuras y misterios le esperan a nuestros rebeldes que empiezan a afianzar una relación pero el lado oscuro se vera latente en el camino el joven jedi.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches mis queridos lectores, antes que nada pido una disculpa por la falta de atención pero les prometo que en los próximos días subiré los otros capítulos de HTTYD, lamentablemente viví una etapa de perdida de un ser querido, lo cual me dejo devastado y por eso me ausente, pero ya hemos vuelto y con la finalidad de retomar estas historias que comenzamos y que tenemos pendiente. Sin otra cosa que decir disfruten de este nuevo fic, se ubica en el final de la 3a temporada de Star Wars Rebels. Como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias y como verán ya estoy en practica de la forma correcta de escritura de una novela, espero les guste y comenten que les parece la nueva forma de escribir =D. Un ultimo dato estoy tambien escribiendo algo sobre miracolous (no se si se escribe asi XD) entonces esperen otro fic y la continuación de este y del HTTYD. Disfruten**

 **333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

 **REUNIENDO LAS TROPAS**

La flota rebelde se encontraba vagando por el espacio después de haber escapado el ataque mortífero del gran almirante Thrawn en su base Atollon. Gracias a la ayuda de los mandalorianos liderados en ese momento por Sabine, el resultado pudo haber sido otro. El comandante Sato estaba en la nave líder, Tantive IV, planeando el siguiente movimiento de las fuerzas rebeldes. En esos momentos a bordo del fantasma se encontraba el equipo de Hera y otros rebeldes que pudieron entrar a la nave por la prisa de abandonar de forma inmediata el planeta. Uno de los rebeldes se sentía muy desanimado por la derrota tan abrupta que sufrieron ante el imperio.

-Se cómo te siente sientes Ezra, pero siempre ten en mente que la victoria de algo no tiene ausencia de derrotas, toma este momento como experiencia para que puedas crecer y evitar futuras ocasiones como etas—Decía su maestro intentando mejorar el estado de su padawan.

-Ahora comprendo un poco como debió ser para ti lo que viviste en la guerra de los clones—Decía el aprendiz intentando asimilar las palabras de su maestro.

-Pero en esta ocasión entrenaremos más en el lado de la fuerza para evitar caer en la tentación del lado oscuro—Kanan sabía muy bien que la retirada de su base bien podía ser una gran prueba para el muchacho, ya que podría caer en la sed de venganza contra el imperio y de esa manera pasarse al lado oscuro de la fuerza o tomarlo como experiencia y sabiduría y quedarse en la luz.

-Iré a con chopper para hacer un diagnóstico al fantasma y apoyar a la tripulación—Ezra intentando disimular su pesimismo se retiró de la torreta y dirigiéndose con el astro mecánico se dirigieron a la cabina principal para hablar con Hera.

Zab y Sabine estaban en el centro de la nave intentando darle apoyo al tripulación que iba a bordo de la nave, en esos momentos alcanzan a ver a su compañero más joven dirigirse a la cabina de control, pero pudieron percatarse que sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, claro quien no estaría de esa forma después de la aplastante invasión de parte del imperio en sui base, la cual había dejado de existir.

-No es fácil para nadie, pero creo que el chico se lo esta tomando muy personal—Menciono el Lasat en lo que terminaba de proporcionar algunas provisiones a unos pilotos.

-Tendremos que apoyarlo para evitar que lo tome de esa manera—Respondiendo la mandaloriana mientras tomaba asiento para descansar un poco.

Ezra llego a la cabina de control donde se encontró a Hera colocando unas coordenadas en la nave. La Twi'lek vio entrar al padawan entrar directo a revisar los sistemas, lo cual era algo inusual de parte del muchacho, esto llamo su atención por completo.

-Ezra ¿estás bien? —Sin conseguir respuesta del muchacho que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos—Ezra—Repitió un poco más fuerte para poder ser escuchada

-uh—el joven jedi volteo a ver a una Hera con cara de extrañeza—Perdón Hera, si estoy bien, solo estoy checando que la nave no haya sufrido ningún daño considerable durante la huida.

La Twi'lek tenía intenciones de hablar con el muchacho, pero creía que era mejor que con el tiempo comprendiera que no siempre se puede ganar y eso solo lo fortalecerá y podrá obtener más experiencias para formarse como un guerrero o hasta un estratega.

Después de un gran lapso de silencia radial entre las naves rebeldes, esta se rompe con un mensaje del comandante Sato.

-Sé que muchos se preguntan cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento—Haciendo una pauta—Debemos mantenernos en constante movimiento en las siguientes rotaciones hasta hacer perder cualquier rastro al imperio, sobre todo al líder que lleva nuestra caza con demasiada ansia y si me refiero al gran almirante Thrawn. Por eso mismo he decido que debemos adentrarnos a Polis Massa, pero para evitar que descubran a la flota completa nos dividiremos en dos grupos y evitaremos hacer acto de presencia ante el imperio para poder dar un respiro a la rebelión de ataques como el anterior. Para esto me requiero que el capitán de cada nave y los Jedi Kanan y Ezra se presenten en la reunión para dar las instrucciones específicas a la división de naves—Se corta la transmisión. Dejando con una inesperada sorpresa a toda la rebelión.

Kanan entra a la cabina de control, donde encuentra a Hera y Ezra terminando de escuchar el mensaje dado—Hera tenemos que ir, también tu Ezra—Dirigiéndose al joven que estaba terminando de cerrar unos circuitos en el panel principal.

-¿Crees que esa decisión de separar a la flota sea buena idea? —pregunto con cierta duda la capitana del fantasma

-No se si sea lo más acertado, pero para eso creo que es la reunión, espero que ahí se den más detalles de lo que viene—Intento calmar la duda que invadía a la Twi'lek

-Chopper y yo iremos a revisar a la bodega, ya que aquí no hay ningún rastro de fallas –Decia el padawan mientras cruzaba la puerta dejando al jedi y a la Twi'lek en la cabina de control.

-Creo que deberías hablar con Ezra, este hecho le ha afectado mucho. —Mencionaba la capitana al Jedi con un tono de preocupación.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo que lo asimile, más adelante hablare con el— Haciendo un pequeño espacio—Recuerda que en estos momentos la familia de Sabine nos necesita y creo que sería lo más justo, ya que sin su apoyo no hubiéramos podido salir vivos de esta invasión—Recordó el maestro jedi.

-Tienes razón, vamos a la reunión para exponer la petición de ayuda de parte del clan wren.—Fue lo último que menciono Hera para dirigir con fantasma hacia la nave del comandante Sato.

Donde la reunión, con la llegada de la tripulación del fantasma, dio comienzo. Se expusieron varios planetas con el fin de explorarlos y colocar una nueva base avanzada donde la mayoría de la flota rebelde pudiera atracar, ya que mantenerlos en el espacio no era viable por el costo de combustible. Además, tenían que seguir planeando el ataque a Lothal para evitar frenar de forma considerable la producción de los vehículos del Imperio. Como si no fuera poco también se encontraba el asunto para apoyar al clan Wren que sin duda alguna tenían que honrar el apoyo antes dado por este clan. La reunión estaba tomando mucho más tiempo de lo normal, por lo cual la mandaloriana llego a un punto de quiebre e interrumpió la misma.

-No es que sea menos importante todo lo que se requiere ver—Intervino de forma cortante al comandante Sato—Pero debo regresar con mi clan para apoyarlos en la guerra contra los otros clanes en Mandalore, ¿La fuerza rebelde me apoyara? —Dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos y esperando a que el comandante Sato diera su dictamen.

-Claro que apoyaremos a tu clan, pero debido a las circunstancias solo podremos enviar a dos escuadrones incluyendo al fantasma—Dirigiéndose a la capitana Hera—En cuanto podamos resolver los otros asuntos les enviaremos refuerzos—De esta manera regreso la vista a la mandaloriana—Le debemos nuestro eterno agradecimiento a tu clan.

\- Prepara mi nave y mi tripulación de inmediato—Dijo la Twi'lek caminando para salir de la sala de juntas.

Antes que toda la tripulación pudiera salir de la reunión pudiera salir de dicha sala, el comandante Sato interrumpió a la tripulación de la fantasma.

-Creo que bajo este ataque que recibimos del gran almirante Thrawn, uno de los jedi debería estar con el resto de la flota rebelde para mayor seguridad—Mirando directamente al maestro y su padawan.

-Para el apoyo al clan Wren necesitamos todo el apoyo posible—Menciono la capitana del fantasma al comandante Sato—Ya que no sabemos qué podemos esperar en Mandalore.

-Entiendo, pero la flota rebelde también requiere de protección, creo que el joven Ezra como Kanan están altamente capacitado, ¿no lo cree jedi Kanan? – Volteando a ver al jedi mas adulto.

-Creo que el comandante Sato tiene razón—se detuvo a pensar un poco lo que estaba en discusión—Creo que lo mejor para la flota seria que uno de nosotros protegiera a la flota y el otro fuera para apoyar a Sabine y su familia—Pauso un poco—Además en cuanto terminemos con los asuntos pendientes podre unirme a ustedes—Se volteo a ver a su padawan—Creo que estás preparado para poder hacer misiones sin mí, ¿Crees poder hacerlo? —Colocando su mando en el hombro de su protegido.

-No te fallare Kanan – Mostrando gran madurez y confianza en esas palabras.

-Espero que no te tome mucho tiempo unirte—Fue lo último que menciono Hera para poder salir hacia el fantasma seguido por el resto de la tripulación.

El fantasma y una nave Centinela, robada al imperio, partieron rumbo a Mandalore donde les esperaba una batalla difícil por ganar, en la cual Sabine se daría cuenta realmente la importancia que tenía el sable oscuro pero que también traería responsabilidad para su portador.

-Chopper, prepara el salto al hiperespacio hacia Mandalore—indicaba la capitana mientras tomaba asiento y pilotear la nave.

-Espero que no lleguemos tarde para apoyar a mi familia—con tono de preocupación decía la mandaloriana tomando asiento como copiloto.

-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien Sabine—Dando confianza a su compañera de batallas—Zeb y Ezra tomen sus logares en las torretas por si al llegar a Mandalore nos encontramos un recibimiento hostil—Dictaba Hera por el comunicador de la nave.

En la zona común de la nave se encontraba el joven jedi y el Lasat esperando ordenes, cuando escucharon las indicaciones de parte de la Twi'lek se prepararon para la misión.

-Bien niño, ¿cuál torreta quieres? La superior o trasera – Pregunto Zeb rascándose la cabeza esperando respuesta de su amigo.

\- Eso es nuevo en ti, dejarme elegir - rio un poco ante el comportamiento de su amigo

-Bueno es que - tartamudeo un poco el Lasat, pero luego se reincorporo—solo quiero darte ventaja para que no tengas excusas después—Termino de decir el Lasat para esperar la respuesta del joven jedi.

\- Prefiero la torreta trasera—dicto el joven pelinegro—Gracias—menciono al último audible para su amigo quien sin más se dirigió a las escaleras de la torreta superior.

-Torreta de retaguardia lista – Menciono el joven jedi a la capitana

-Torreta Superior lista—El Lasat afirmo al igual que su compañero.

Dentro de la cabina de mando Hera estaba a listando los últimos detalles para poder entrar al hiperespacio.

-Centinela fénix estamos listo para dar el salto—Hablo por el comunicador la Twi'lek.

-Aquí Centinela Fenix, estamos a la espera Fantasma—Se reportó el piloto de la nave centinela.

\- Ya está todo, vámonos—Fueron las últimas palabras de Hera para después de dar el salto y dirigirse a Mandalore donde apoyarían al clan Wren.

Mientras todo esto se realizaba en el bando rebelde, en Coruscant se llevaba a cabo una reunión presidida por Lord Vader, los presentes eran el gran almirante Thrawn, el gobernador Tarkin, la gobernadora Price, el almirante Constantine entre otros líderes.

-Según el último informe de parte de la gobernadora Price, el almirante Thrawn ha logrado dar un impacto importante al grupo rebelde al destruir su base que se localizaba en Atollon—Mencionaba el gobernador Tarkin—Sin embargo con este hecho, ellos buscaran otro lugar para poder montar su base nuevamente, ¿Cómo va a proceder Thrawn? —Mientras dirigía su mirada al mencionado.

\- No se preocupe gobernador Tarkin, para que esto pase tendrán que estudiar los sistemas, es donde aprovecharemos en cazarlos y dividir sus fuerzas – Dio una pauta- Lo que tenemos que hacer, es tomar un pedazo de esperanza y romperla, de esta manera su moral estará por los suelos y si mostramos eso a la galaxia les puedo asegurar que su causa terminara antes de tomar mas fuerza.

-¿Cómo piensa hacer dicho acto? —Pregunto el gobernador Tarkin algo intrigado

\- El muchacho de Lothal, él ha servido de mucho para que los rebeldes crean en una esperanza de derrotarnos.

\- Tengo entendido que el emperador tiene planes para el muchacho—voltea a ver a Lord Vader— ó ¿no existe ninguna objeción del plan del almirante Thrawn?.

Quedo pensando un poco el lord sith—Si el muchacho logra evadir lo que el gran almirante le tiene preparado, será digno de poder ser entrenado, de lo contrario no es el aprendiz que el emperador busca.

-Entonces tiene autorización de proceder como lo tiene contemplado Thrawn—Menciono el gobernador Tarkin. Se continuo con la reunión tocando otros puntos importantes sobre la producción de los vehículos del imperio entre otros asuntos. Terminado la reunión el gran almirante Thrawn se dirigió a su nave personal acompañado de la gobernadora Price.

\- Gobernadora, tengo entendido que nuestras fuerzas en Mandalore se ven en riesgo de separarse del Imperio.

\- Tengo informes que el clan Wren está tomando fuerza sobre cualquier otro clan , pero son leales al imperio por mantener la reputación del mejor clan en Mandalore—Contesto la gobernadora.

-Con que clan Wren—Recordando algunos detalles de sus investigaciones—Creo que hemos encontrado el cebo perfecto para llevar a cabo el plan de aplastar parte de la esperanza.

De esta manera ambos abordaron la nave y se dirigieron a un destructor para poder llevar toda una flota completa hacia Mandalore.


	2. Temor del Imperio para el Futuro

**Buenas noches lectores (as) espero que esten disfrutando de una gran semana =D había decidido subir este capitulo el viernes o sabado , pero en vista de que ya tengo casi terminado el 3 capitulo y vamos bastante bien en las historia quiero regalar ese capitulo XD. Les agradezco que sigan comentando este fic, saber sus comentarios es lo mas preciado para todo escritor. Para el fic de HTTYD estamos trabajando pero quiero darle buen final a ese capitulo (hay mas) para poder proseguir no se desesperen y no crean que no trabajo en ese que claramente se los sigo debiendo. Sin mas les dejo este capitulo y les adelanto que el tercer capitulo viene con mucha intriga y fuertes verdades de nuestros rebeldes.**

 **""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

 **Temor del Imperio para el Futuro.**

Los rebeldes llegaron al hogar Wren donde fueron recibidos por Ursa Wren, pusieron al tanto a los rebeldes de la próxima visita a Mandalore para evitar una revuelta interna entre todos los clanes y poder tomar el liderazgo y enfrentarse al Imperio. Antes de partir, Ezra empezaba a tomar tiempos de meditación, recomendación de Kanan para poder afianzarse a la fuerza. Ezra meditaba en un cuarto a obscuras, dentro de la casa de los Wren.

 _-Muchacho no tienes idea del potencial que tienes… Noooo…. Reacciona no puedes terminar así… Tu deber no está con la galaxia esta con tu corazón…. No eres un verdadero Jedi, puedes convertirte en un poderoso sith…._

Ezra al escuchar las últimas palabras abre los ojos sudando frio, en ese momento entra Hera a la habitación para avisar a su amigo que pronto irían a Mandalore y requerían de su presencia para poder terminar de planear los siguientes pasos a dar.

-Oye Ezra estamos a punto de comenzar la reunión y ... – Se percató que su compañero sudaba y mostraba un rostro de temor, lo cual le llamo la atención—¿Ezra estas bien? —Se acercó rápidamente al chico.

\- No te preocupes Hera, solo me quede un poco en trance en la fuerza – Se reincorporo para evitar preocupar a la Twi'lek. —Debemos ir a la reunión para evitar atrasarnos—Salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la entrada donde los mandalorianos los estaban esperando.

-¿Confías en las habilidades de ese muchacho? —Pregunto Tristán a Sabine, ya que dudaba del joven jedi—No se ve como los jedi que nuestro padre nos contaba.

\- He visto el progreso de Ezra y puedo asegurar que es un auténtico jedi con bastante habilidad para superar cualquier cosa—La mandaloriana aseguro a su hermano sin dudar ninguna palabra.

-Espero que tengas razón, llegando a Mandalore todo se volverá una locura.

En ese momento Hera y Ezra se incorporaron con los mandalorianos, Hera seguía algo preocupada por el estado en el que encontró al chico de Lothal, pero seria preocupación de otro momento, esto no pasó desapercibido por Sabine, pero opto por dejarlo para después. Ursa dio indicaciones a sus soldados para empezar abordar las naves respectivas. Se dirigió con la capitana de los rebeldes.

-Hera, el fantasma se deberá quedar aquí ya que es muy llamativo y el imperio podrá reconocerlo rápidamente—Explicaba Ursa a la Twi'lek.

-No lo creo, el fantasma nos ha sacado de muchos apuros, esta nave es muy rápida y fácil que pierda a otras naces sobre todo a las imperiales—Se negó la capitán ante la solicitud de la líder mandaloriana.

La líder Wren medito un poco y respondió—Te parece entonces que el fantasma este en órbita de Mandalore, así podrás estar cerca si se requiere apoyo y el fantasma hará lo que mejor hace, ¿Te parece?

-Creo que eso estaría mejor que dejara, entonces el escuadrón centinela fénix irán con Uds. mientras que yo me quedo en órbita.

-¿Y el joven Ezra? —Pregunto dudosa la señora Wren

-El dirigirá al escuadrón Centinela Fénix—Respondió en ipso facto, al ver la cara de duda de la mandaloriana agregó—Le aseguro que él está bien entrenado para Kanan.

-En ese caso confiare en sus habilidades, aunque creo que le debemos proporcionar a él y al escuadrón Centinela Fénix trajes mandalorianos para pasar desapercibidos totalmente.

-Eso puede ser buena idea, entonces proporcionales por favor los uniformes para que en el trascurso a Mandalore ellos se preparen—Termino de mencionar la capitana del fantasma para dirigirse a Ezra y determinar los detalles de la misión.

El clan Wren, con el apoyo de la fuerza rebelde se dirigieron hacia Mandalore, donde muchos clanes se habían reunido en la sala donde una vez la reina Satine Kryze gobernaba Mandalore y otros sistemas neutrales en la época de la guerra de los clones.

-Debemos mantenernos unidos como clanes de Mandalore para evitar que el Imperio controle por completo nuestro sistema—Hablo un representante del clan Kryze—Hace no mucho tiempo, la Republica y los separatistas nos estaban llevando a un caos, la reina Satine que en paz descanse, siempre velo por los intereses de nuestro pueblo.

\- Apoyo totalmente su punto de vista, pero no tenemos la fuerza necesaria para poder levantarnos contra el Imperio—el clan Cadera fue quien tomo la palabra—Ademas saben muy bien que el emperador es el Lord Sith que destruyo a todos los jedi, siempre de compañía del conocido asesino Lord Vader, ¿como enfrentarse ante tal peligro?

-Nuestro clan estará dispuesto a luchar con el ultimo hombre y mujer contra el imperio, no seremos esclavos de nadie mientras podamos respirar—Esta vez fue el clan Varad, este clan en particular se había ganado una reputación de guerreros violentos y audaces en la época de la antigua república y la guerra de los clones.

-Creo que debemos consultar con Gar Saxon para poder seguir teniendo esa relación amistosa con el imperio—el líder del clan Lok tomo la palabra - Aunque nuestro clan siempre ha sido fuerte y rebelde contra cualquier gobierno externo, creo que al Imperio no le será fácil destruir a Mandalore, ya que como saben somos un pueblo que peleara hasta el final pero esas pérdidas también afectaran a nuestro pueblo, por ende debe existir una manera de poder evitar pérdidas para ambos bandos.

Mientras se lleva a cabo dicha reunión en la sala real, el clan Wren se encontraba atracando en uno de los muelles para poder asistir a dicha reunión. Al desembarcar la líder de los Wren se acercó a Ezra Bridger.

-Ezra, parte de tu escuadrón debe quedarse a cuidar ambas naves, tengo mis fuentes que el Imperio viene hacia acá. Y quisiera estar preparada para cualquier contingencia—Mencionaba Ursa al Joven Jedi.

\- Pensé que veníamos a pelear contra el Imperio—Respondió un Ezra algo confundido por la misión que tenía en manos.

-Si, pero eso solo dependerá si todos los clanes de Mandalore deciden unirse—Explicaba la mandaloriana—En estos momentos una reunión de suma importancia se está llevando a cabo en la sala real, a la cual debemos asistir para poder tomar la palabra, pero el Imperio viene hacer acto de presencia para poder convencer a los clanes de hacer una alianza con el imperio.

-No entiendo cómo es que pueden Mandalore puede unirse al imperio—Guardo un poco de silencio el joven—Pero respetare sus tradiciones y haremos lo que usted crea necesario.

-Muchas gracias joven jedi—Empezó a caminar ante el traslador que los llevaría a la sala central, pero antes se detuvo y agrego una cosa más—Ah, por cierto, también serás el protector personal de mi hija.

-No digo que no seguiré sus indicaciones, pero no creo que Sabine requiera protección—La joven mandaloriana se preparaba con su gente para subir al traslador, pero vio de reojo que su madre estaba hablando con su amigo rebelde.

-Sé que no lo requiere, pero en nuestro clan es tradición tener personal a nuestra disposición, esto representa la importancia de las personas en Mandalore—Le contesto Ursa Wren a Ezra.

-Entonces así lo hare—Termino de contestar el chico de Lothal.

Todos subieron al traslador para poder asistir a la reunión más importante para Mandalore y los miles de sistemas que lo conformaban. Mientras los mandalorianos se encontraban discutiendo sobre pertenecer o dejar al imperio la flota rebelde se encontraba cerca del sistema de Polis Massa. El comandante Sato estaba en el puente de su nave siendo acompañando de Kanan Jarrus.

-comandante, estamos recibiendo una señal proveniente del sistema de Asteroides de Polis Massa—Reportaba uno de los pilotos.

-Deja pasar el mensaje—Dicto el comandante.

-Saludos Comandante Sato, los estábamos esperando—Era el senador Bail Organa—Tenemos los lugares designados para que atraquen sus naves, en unos momentos más les mandaremos las coordenadas.

-Muchas gracias senador—Agradeció el comandante terminando con la transmisión, dirigiéndose al jedi—este sistema es seguro, ya que el Imperio desconoce en su totalidad de estas instalaciones, aunque no lo podemos usar como base por el espacio reducido, le dejo a cargo jedi de organizar grupos de exploración para encontrar un planeta habitable donde podamos montar nuestra futura base—Se retiró del puente.

-Entendido Comandante Sato—Menciono Kanan antes que se retirara del puente, se dirigió al hangar de la nave para poder trasladarse al centro de comando, donde se ubica el senador Organa.

Mientras del otro lado de la galaxia a unos cuantos parsecs de Mandalore, se ubican 3 destructores con sus respectivas escoltas imperiales donde el gran almirante Thrawn y la gobernadora Price.

-Disculpe gran almirante, en unos momentos más estaremos entrando en espacio Mandaloriano—Comunicaba la gobernadora al almirante—¿Cómo quiere que procedamos?

-Tengo entendido que una junta se está llevando a cabo en Mandalore ¿No es así? —Pregunto el almirante.

-Está en lo correcto, nuestros agentes infiltrados están cerca de la reunión, lamentablemente le fue imposible entrara para conocer el motivo de la reunión—Se disculpó la gobernadora ante dicha noticia.

-No se preocupe gobernadora—Giro para dirigirse al centro de comando—Deje en el espacio a dos destructores con todas las escoltas, mientras entremos al planeta con solo este destructor—señalando los destructores en el holograma—Esto nos servirá para evitar que salgan del planeta, mientras nosotros podremos entrar a realizar la misión de hacer que Mandalore se una por completo al Imperio.

-Como desee gran almirante, daré las órdenes para actuar de inmediato—Se dirijo al puente para hacer valer las indicaciones del almirante y entrar al planeta a cumplir con su objetivo.

En el palacio se seguía con el debate de afiliarse por completo o abdicar la alianza con el Imperio Galáctico. En esos momentos hace acto de presencia el clan Wren, para poder participar en el debate de Mandalore.

-Entra a la sala Ursa Wren, líder del clan Wren—Mencionaba el vocero de la sala.

-Estimados lideres compañeros, Mandalore no debe ser sometida ante ningún gobernó externo, recordemos como nuestra reina Satine Kryze entrego su último aliento para evitar no solo entrar a la guerra de los clones, si no también defender nuestra soberanía ante la galaxia, ella procuro nuestra libertad a ¿Qué precio?, creo que lo mínimo que le debemos es seguir su ejemplo y evitar formar una alianza con el imperio que somete cada día a mas planeta que sufren.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, ¿tu hija no fue parte de las filas imperiales?, fue quien ayudo en la creación de muchos artefactos que hoy en dia utiliza el imperio para someter—Respondió con ironía el líder del clan Cadera.

-Además también tu clan apoyaba Gar Saxon, quien hizo que el imperio pudiera inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos—El clan Lok apoyo el comentario anterior con dicha acusación.

-Compañeros demos oportunidad al clan Wren de proseguir – Pidió Korkie Kryze líder del clan Kryze.

Antes que Ursa Wren pudiera proseguir con el discurso que daría antes los líderes de los clanes de Mandalore, entro un guardia real Mandaloriano para anunciar un hecho que a todos los presentes pondría nerviosos.

-El imperio esta arribando al muelle con un destructor en el planeta y otros dos en órbita –Anuncio el guardia ante la sala

-Es demasiado curioso que el imperio se presente cuando el Wren llega a esta sala—Ataco el líder del clan Varad.

-Tranquilos compañeros –tomo la palabra de forma veloz el clan Kryze para evitar un tumulto en contra del clan Wren—Sabíamos que el imperio tarde o temprano vendría a Mandalore para asegurarse que nos uniéramos cono ellos, este acto de presencia no está ligado con el clan Wren.

-Que debemos hacer entonces – Pregunto desconcertado el líder Lok

\- Creo que lo más diplomático será recibirlos en esta sala, pero como un pueblo unido, hago la moción para elegir a un represéntate temporal para entablar conversación con nuestros visitantes—Argumento Korkie Kryze.

-Secundo la moción del líder Korkie Kryze—Confirmo el líder del clan Priest—Y propongo al mismo Korkie Kryze como líder temporal.

De esta manera por mayoría de votos el líder del clan Kryze fue elegido como representante temporal de Mandalore para poder llevar a cabo la conversación con el embajador del imperio en la sala real acompañado de los líderes de los demás clanes.

-Con orgullo tomare la obligación que Uds. depositan en mi para poder llevar acabo la reunión con los embajadores y declaro que esto se termina en cuanto el imperio se retire de Mandalore—Comunicaba el líder Kryze—No hagamos esperar a los embajadores y solo los lideres, hijos y sus respectivos protectores podrán asistir, para evitar aglomeraciones, los demás tendrán que esperar en fuera del palacio, como protección contra el imperio de alguna traición.

Conforme a esta decisión de último momento, la sala fue habitada solo por el personal designado, mientras que la gobernadora Price y el gran almirante Thrawn acompañados con una escolta de troopers arribaron a la sala real

-Presentando al gran almirante Thrawn y la Gobernadora Price de parte del gran Imperio Galáctico—el presentador anunciaba a los visitantes.

-Buenos días señores, ¿a que debemos su visita inesperada? —Pregunto educadamente el representante temporal Mandaloriano.

-Veo que los mandalorianos escogieron un representante temporal para nuestra visita—Exclamo la gobernadora.

-Creo que de esta manera puede ser más fácil la comunicación entre ustedes y los clanes—Respondió el líder Kryze.

-No lo dudo, pero me sorprende la rapidez con la que este acto se llevó acabo, además de ver a varios clanes reunidos, incluyendo a un clan que trae consigo a una visitante que está en contra de nuestro magnifico imperio—Sentencio la gobernadora dirigiendo la mirada directamente a Sabine Wren.

-Como líder temporal, Mandalore extiende un perdón total a la miembro Saben Wren, Hija de la líder del clan Wren—Menciono rápidamente el joven Kryze para evitar caer en conflicto en ese momento—Espero que el Imperio, para evitar algún problema en las negociaciones, emita la misma compasión que se requiere en la galaxia.

-Aprecio mucho su intención de poder llevar acabo las negociaciones—Tomo la palabra la gobernadora—Comparto su sentir y como representante del imperio galáctico emito el mismo perdón a la miembro Sabine Wren, con la condición que nos indique la ubicación del joven padawan Ezra Bridge.

En sala se hizo un silencia total, muchos de los presentes creían que todos los jedi habían sido exterminados por el imperio, pero al escuchar que aún seguían vivos y luchaban contra el imperio, para algunos fue como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, ya que haber peleado contra ellos, sabían que la orden jedi era mejor que tener al emperador galáctico, como lo era el sith palpatine. Sin duda alguna, el anuncio dado por la gobernadora pudo haber sido un error grave, ya que esto dio pie para que la esperanza en la galaxia resurgiera con mayor fuerza sobre todo en Mandalore.


	3. ¿Tu gente o tu Corazón?

**Buenas tardes mis queridos(as) lectoras(es) les dejo el capitulo siguiente de esta gran historia. Les tengo que decir que si, como toda buena historia no quema todo el potencial que puede tener, en otras palabras no esperan Ezra-Sabien tan pronto y a todo momento, ya viene lo bueno, solo tengan un poco mas de paciencia. Espero y lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios =D Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **¿PROTEGER A TU GENTE O A LA ESPERANZA DE LA GALAXIA?**

La declaración dada por la gobernadora fue un error grave al grado que el almirante quedo mirando de forma amenazadora a la gobernadora para que evitara volver hablar y le dejara la palabra a él. El gran almirante Thrawn sabía que Mandalore podía ser un gran problema para el imperio si se unía a los rebeldes, tenía que lograr dividir a Mandalore por completo para evitar que todos los clanes se unieran. En eso el líder temporal de Mandalore dio respuesta ante la exigencia de la gobernadora.

-Nuestra compañera Wren se está reincorporando a nuestras filas, dudo mucho que ella sepa sobre la ubicación del jedi que menciona—El líder temporal dicto, sabiendo la situación del clan Wren y su relación con los conocidos rebeldes—Además creí que todos los jedi fueron erradicados.

-Lo que la gobernadora quiere decir es que este joven se hace pasar por un jedi, pero realmente solo es un chico de Lothal que actúa solo para engañar y estafar a muchas personas en la galaxia, así como un caza recompensas—En esta ocasión tomo la palabra el chissiniese.

-Entonces como lo menciona, interrogaremos bajo nuestras leyes a la compañera Wren para poder dar con el chico estafador—Con esto Korkie quería ganar tiempo para poder seguir con la reunión entre los mandalorianos y poder definir el bando a pertenecer.

-Creo que debo insistir que nuestros métodos son más efectivos y doy mi palabra que la mandaloriana Sabine Wren no será afectada en ningún aspecto – Dicto el almirante galáctico.

\- Lamentablemente en toda la galaxia se conocen los métodos eficaces – mencionaba con mofa estas palabras - que tiene como protocolo, por lo cual tendré que negarme al menos que quiera tomarla por la fuerza, lo cual no traería nada bueno para ambos bandos—Intento hacer que el gran almirante cediera ante esta declaración.

\- Para mostrar buena voluntad de nuestra parte, les propongo que la señorita Wren sea acompañada por su protector y una escolta personal de Mandalore solo para tener una plática sobre lo vivido con los rebeldes, con estas medidas ustedes estarán seguros que su compañera no tendrá ningún tipo daño físico—Negocio con astucia Thrawn para poder platicar con la mandaloriana a solas.

Esto último ofrecido por el imperio parecía justo y no pondría en peligro la vida de Sabine Wren y mostraría al imperio que Mandalore seguía siendo neutral lo cual daba pie a que no tenían ninguna relación con los rebeldes.

-Creo que bajo esas circunstancias no encuentro ninguna objeción—El joven Korkie miro a la señora Ursa—Por lo cual el clan Wren dejara que su compañera Sabine Wren tenga una plática con el gran almirante acompañado en todo momento por su protector y una escolta de Mandalore que esperara a la mandaloriana para traerla de regreso al palacio real.

-Agradezco su colaboración y después de la plática con la señorita Wren tomare mis tropas y nos retiraremos de espacio Mandaloriano en espera de la respuesta sobre la alianza entre Mandalore y el imperio Galáctico—Con esto último paso a retirarse junto con la gobernadora Price y las tropas que lo acompañaban.

Con este acuerdo el líder temporal gano tiempo para poder seguir con la reunión para decidir el rumbo que tomara Mandalore frene al imperio galáctico, pero la líder del clan Wren tenía cierta preocupación por su hija al abordar la nave del almirante, ya que la reputación del imperio era la de no cumplir con su palabra sobre todo al momento de tratarse de los rebeldes, aunque no tenía más opción si quería ganarse la lealtad de su gente.

En el centro de comando de Polis Massa, el senador Bail Organa estaba conversando con el Kanan Jarrus sobre los sistemas a investigar para poder encontrar un planeta con las características necesarias y poder construir la base rebelde.

-En el borde exterior hay muchos planetas con características favorables para poder montar la base—Comento el senador al jedi al estar examinando un mapa holograma.

-El detalle con esos sistemas es que están bajo continuo saqueo de parte de los cazas recompensas y eso sería algo fastidioso para la fuerza, además esos sistemas los controla los Hut´s—Respondió frotándose la barbilla—Creo que deberíamos quedarnos dentro del área de lo que fue una vez la república.

-Mandare a realizar diagnóstico y suministrar las naves de su flota, iré mientras a Alderaan por unos asuntos internos, de regreso veré si puedo proporcionales algo extra a los suministros básicos—Menciono para dar pie hacia su nave que lo llevaría, antes de salir por completo del centro de control—Esta unidad R2D2 tiene bancos que le podrían ser útiles en la búsqueda de un planeta y C3PO le puede ser de gran ayuda—Señalando a los androides que se encontraban cerca de la puerta de la sala.

-Muchas gracias senador—Dirigiéndose hacia los androides—Bien, espero podamos encontrar un planeta que no esté a la simple vista del imperio.

-Buenos días, soy C3P0, soy un androide protocolo que puede comunicarse en más de 6 millones de lenguas, me puede decir ¿a quién me dirijo?

-Mi nombre es Kanan, quiero que me ayudes a escoger un planeta para poder montar una base estratégica—EL maestro jedi solicito al androide.

-Mi compañero R2D2 tiene un vasto conocimiento de planetas que le puede ser de utilidad—Señalando al pequeño androide mecánico.

-Empecemos con esa búsqueda—Fue lo último que menciono el rebelde para dar pie a la búsqueda de la nueva base rebelde.

Todo estaba marchando bien en la base Polis Massa. Pero en Mandalore Sabine se encontraba a bordo de una nave imperial acompañada de Ezra vestido de Mandaloriano. La escolta real de Mandalore se encontraba custodiando la nave para evitar que su compañera fuera raptada por el imperio. Esperando en una sala de reuniones, se encontraba Sabine sentada y en la custodiando la puerta en el lado derecho esta Ezra mientras en la parte izquierda estaba un trooper. De pronto entra el gran almirante a la sala.

-Espero que estés cómoda Sabine Wren—Dirigiéndose a su asiento y tomando lugar en el—M e sorprende mucho que hayas decidido en regresar a tu lugar de origen—Tomando unos archivos que se encontraban frente a el – Estuviste un tiempo en nuestras filas creando algunos cazas y dispositivos de rastreo, además que te especializas en explosiones – Cerrando el archivo—Teniendo una carrear comprometedora en el imperio con grandes beneficios, no entiendo la razón por la cual dejaste todo.

-Un gran artista crea sus diseños para ayudar a la galaxia, el imperio solo usaba para poder controlar la galaxia y además de atacar a mi pueblo—Contesto algo molesta por el pasado mencionado por el almirante.

-Cierto, una artista—Sacando otro archivo—Creo que entonces tu eres la responsable de muchas explosiones de una gran variedad de colores en diferentes bases del imperio—Eres una chica creativa, agregando que eres una guerrera nata pero dentro de alguien con tantas habilidades siempre hay una debilidad.

-Espero que algún día lo encuentres – Se mofo del chissiniese.

-El que persevera siempre encuentra, pero la pregunta ¿que harás cuando tome ventaja sobre esto? —Se levantó de su silla para empezar a caminar alrededor de la mesa—Sobre todo cuando elimine a toda esa celda rebelde, pero sobre todo exterminemos a esos jedi.

Esto último dejo preocupada Sabine, pero disimulo perfectamente ante el imperialista que tenía en presencia. Sin duda alguna la almirante sabia como tensar la situación, pero sobre todo, parecía que con solo investigar a las personas podía planear y no necesitaba un gran martillo, solo requería de una aguja para atravesar el corazón.

-Te deseo mucha suerte, tal vez la celda caiga en tus manos, pero el joven jedi podrá vencerte en tu propio juego—Sonrió ante dicha afirmación llena de confianza en su amigo.

-El imperio tiene muchas formas de hacer caer a las personas, además el jedi más poderoso de la galaxia, conocido como el maestro Yoda, fue derrotado por el emperador. No creo que tu amigo tenga oportunidad—El almirante Thrawn volvió a tomar asiento—Te preguntare, ¿Dónde está tu amigo Ezra Bridge?

-Enserio crees que te divulgare ¿dónde está?, debes estar más loco de lo que creí. —Se cruzó de brazos.

-Con la debida motivación, me suplicaras de ir a traer a tu amigo por ti misma—Entrelazando las manos con una leve sonrisa—Te daré una rotación planetaria para traerme al joven jedi o la flota invasora empezara su ataque a Mandalore de forma inmediata.

Al escuchar esto directamente, Ezra se preocupó, ya que no solo la familia de Sabine se veía en peligro, sino que también todo su pueblo y el ya no soportaba más que la gente sufriera por el imperio sobre todo si él lo podía evitar.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en un muchacho de Lothal? —Pregunto algo burlón—Es un buen compañero, pero no creerá que es una amenaza para el imperio—Esto último lo menciono para poder sacar algo de información sobre los posibles riesgos que el imperio considera en la rebelión.

-Se dice que ese joven está obteniendo mucha experiencia en el campo de batalla, mi único interés es su habilidad nata—Contesto firmemente el almirante—Además de siempre he tenido ganas de pelear contra un jedi, pero con un padawan me puedo conformar—Ironizo esto ultimo.

-Creo que sería bueno que no lo subestime tanto, yo he visto lo que es capaz de hacer y sé que no he visto nada – Lo pronuncio en defensa de su amigo.

Ezra solo podía seguir erguido vigilando la puerta, pero escuchando atento toda la plática entre la mandaloriana y el chissiniese, Ezra siento mucha alegría como su amiga había defendido sus habilidades ante el imperialista, al grado de sonrojarse un poco. Al ver que no podía sacarle más información a la mandaloriana opto en dejarla regresar a la sala real, pero con la amenaza que solo tenía una rotación para poder presentar al Jedi. Sabine le dijo a Ezra que se apresuraran a llegar a la reunión para poder advertir a su familia del posible ataque.

-Compañeros líderes, debemos mantener la calma ante la visita del imperio – Intento bajar la presión de la sala el líder del clan Kryze – No se dejen influenciar solo por la aparición de este Jedi.

\- Debemos localizar a esa celda rebelde y obligarlos a que nos entreguen a ese Jedi – el líder del clan Jennis – Si lo entregamos al imperio, el emperador pueda recompensar a Mandalore por sus servicios al Imperio.

\- Nuestro pueblo ha peleado contra los jedi – Alzo la voz el líder deTenau – Pero debemos admitir que los jedi siempre sabían cómo salir de un problema, tal vez este nos pueda dar ayuda, tenemos que encontrarlo y ocultárselo al imperio.

La sala real tenia a un pueblo prácticamente divido de nuevo, después de escuchar que un Jedi había resurgido de la caza de parte del imperio. Unos clanes opinaban que si el muchacho era entregado el Imperio mostraría desinterés por Mandalore, mientras de que la otra parte pensaba que este Jedi podía ser la respuesta a sus problemas ya que podían pedirle que entrara a sus hombres y con esto levantarse contra el Imperio. Antes que algún otro líder pudiera tomar palabra la líder del clan Wren dio un aviso que sin duda pondría en alerta a todos.

-Compañeros corremos un gran peligro, mi hija ha vuelto de la reunión con el almirante Thrawn, este ha amenazado con invadir Mandalore—Evito mencionar el requisito para evitar la invasión, porque si lo mencionaba muchos clanes eran capaces de someter a Sabine para poder obtener la información del paradero del joven Jedi – Debemos decidirnos como pueblo para tomar una elección o nos someteremos ante un gobierno externo o nos uniremos como lo que era nuestro pueblo guerrero, fuerte , orgulloso pero sobre todo libre—Termino de mencionar para esperar la respuesta de sus compañeros. Antes que algún miembro pudiera externar su opinión o voto a la sala entro un grupo que hace años que no se veía al menos en la guerra de los clones, era un grupo de guardia letal liderado por una marialanense que portaba dos sables de luz a su costado.

-Mandalore, los jedi fueron los que provocaron que los sith tomaran fuerza y llegaran al poder, lo que ahora conocemos como el imperio – Se colocó en el centro de la sala real para continuar su discurso – Yo fui parte de la orden como padawan de una gran maestra, pero conforme vi que la guerra avanzaba los jedi dejaron pasar por alto muchos atropellos y conflictos que ocurrían en la galaxia, pero he dejado esa ideología que solo está llena de cadenas.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones presentándote ante nosotros y como te llamas jovencita? —El comandante de los Varad fue quien interrogo a la visitante

-Me conocían como Barriss Offee—Menciono para poder demostrar sus dos sables encorvados de color rojo.

\- ¿Que lo que quieres proponer, pero sobre todo porque vienes con guardia letal? – pregunto Sabine Wren.

Barriss volteo a ver a la integrante del clan Wren para dirigirse hacia su lugar externando la razón por la cual estaba acompañada de guardia letal.

-No soy de Mandalore, pero comparto el sentimiento de defender los derechos de un pueblo que pelea por su libertad, Guardia letal busco en diferentes maneras de controlar Mandalore, pero ahora solo quiere vivir en un lugar que no esté controlado por el Imperio—Estas últimas palabras fue pronunciadas cerca de la presencia de Sabine.

-¿Cómo podemos saber que los de guardia letal, después de vencer al imperio, no intentaran tomar el poder sobre Mandalore? —Desafiante la Wren.

\- ¿Cómo nos puedes asegurar que el jedi que conoces, no solo usa el movimiento rebelde para derrocar a los sith y volver a instaurar un consejo que no hace nada por la galaxia? — Retirándose de nuevo al centro de la sala.

-Creo que tenemos un asunto más importante en manos – Tomo la palabra el joven Kryze - ¿Qué haremos? El imperio está listo para invadir Mandalore, aunque – Pensó un poco el líder del clan – Sabine—Dirigiéndose a la mencionada—Cual es el motivo de la invasión, si el imperio hubiera querido, ya estuviera en los muelles en este preciso momento.

Ante la pregunta Sabine se sorprendió y dudo un momento, su madre se dio cuenta que no podían ocultar la razón sobre todo si tenían la intención de unir bajo el liderazgo del clan Wren a Mandalore, sabía que lo siguiente que haría podría ir en contra de su hija, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de demostrar que el clan está dispuesto a todo con el hecho de que Mandalore estuviera a salvo.

-Bueno, realmente es una condición que puso el almirante, esto puede ser evitado si solo entregamos a una persona – Articulo Sabine con duda – pero no podemos ceder ante el imperio, si lo hacemos ahorita después no se detendrá.

-Menciona lo que el almirante está exigiendo, tal vez sea algo que no sea difícil de proporcionar – el líder del clan Priest anuncio.

-Tenemos que conocer las condiciones para determinar una elección – ahora fue el clan Lok que exija la respuesta de la integrante Wren.

\- Lo que el almirante desea es al joven jedi Ezra Bridger, asi será la única manera que el imperio se retire bajo términos neutrales – La líder Wren se paró de su asiento para colocarse detrás del protector de Sabine y dispararle con un paralizador.

-¡Madre ¡-Exclamo la rebelde - ¿Qué haces? –le pregunto algo confundida a su progenitora, acercándose a Ezra.

-Capitán tome al Jedi en custodia y llévelo a las celdas del palacio – Ordeno fríamente Ursa—Con esto podremos hacer que el imperio deje por estos momentos nuestro hogar compañeros, no pienso arriesgar a nuestra gente, si lo puedo evitar, yo estoy entregada a Mandalore y mi único ideal es verlo libre del Imperio.

Algunos integrantes del clan Wren tomaron a Ezra y lo llevaron a las celdas, Sabine intento detenerlos, pero esta fue llevada por Tristán a las afueras de la sala para platicar con ella pero sobre todo no armar un escándalo y dejar que su madre pudiera llevar acabo la unión de Mandalore bajo el mando del clan Wren.

-Suéltame Tristán—intentando zafarse de su hermano – Mi madre está cometiendo un error muy grave—Seguía forcejeando.

-Escucha Sabine – Intentando mantener la calma y hablar con su hermana—Mi madre lo hace por una razón, es buen ejemplo para que nuestro clan pueda unir a todo Mandalore y podamos combatir al Imperio.

-¿A costa de que entreguemos a mi amigo? – menciono bastante molesta – Debe haber otra manera.

Soltando a su hermana al fin—ok, quiero escuchar alguna otra alternativa – Pausando la plática un poco – Sabine la idea que para cuando el Imperio llegara nosotros estuviéramos organizados, pero no fue así, no estamos preparados para pelear, tu amigo Ezra nos conseguirá tiempo para poder llevar acabo la unificación, entiendo por favor - Le suplico su hermano.

-Lo sé, pero entiende el imperio dudo que quiera platicar con Ezra, ¿por qué crees que lo están buscando? —Espero una respuesta de Tristán, al no haber siguió hablando—Tienen miedo que Ezra se desarrolle como jedi y termine su opresión en la galaxia, Ezra es la clave de nuestro movimiento.

-Entiendo, pero esta ese otro jedi, que creo que es su maestro – Intentando recordar su nombre - Kanan, él está más experimentado, él nos puede ayudar más que ese joven, no perdemos mucho si él no llega a tolerar al imperio.

Apenas termino de pronunciar esas palabras la mejilla del joven Mandaloriano recibió una bofetada de parte de su hermana, se quedó impresionado por que era la primera vez que recibía ese actuar de su hermana.

-Cómo te atreves a decir que no perdemos mucho, gracias a él nuestro movimiento ha tomado fuerza, él ha hecho cosas maravillosas por la galaxia sin espera nada a cambio, él nunca se rinde, aunque todo este en su contra, perdemos muchos, yo pierdo mucho si el cae en las manos del almirante Thrawn.


End file.
